Once My Secret
by The Prussian Duelist
Summary: Mokuba has decided to come out to Seto about being gay, and being gay for a von Schroeder, no less. Of course, Seto's one step ahead, as usual. Fairyshipping -Leon X Mokuba- and some Rivalshipping -Yugi X Seto-


The first time I saw him was during the KaibaCorp Duel Monsters Tournament at KaibaLand, he was one of the finalists. Actually, he was _the _finalist, come to think of it. He deuled Yugi and he did really well. I remember. I was fourteen and, if his information was correct, so was he.

I watched him deul with an interest I usually reserved for Big Brother or Yugi. Fairy Tales came alive from within his deck, it was very cool. I heard Rebecca comment on how girly and childish a deck like that was, and I almost snapped at her for it. It wasn't girly _or _childish, it was just different. I liked the attributes of many of those cards, especially Cinderella and Pumpkin Carriage. Perhaps I would add those cards to my deck sometime. It couldn't hurt.

I could ask him, Leon, where he got _his _Cinderella and Pumpkin Carriage cards!

Oh...

But wait.

He was a von Schroeder. KaibaCorp and SchroederCorp weren't on very good terms, and Seto was on even worse terms with the head of SchroederCorp, Siegfried von Schroeder, if that were possible. Seto might not like me talking to a von Schroeder, especially not one who had entered the Tournament under an assumed name (which, coincidentally, both von Schroeder brothers did).

That didn't stop me from looking up Leonhard von Schroeder's contact information, though. It also didn't stop me from sending the pink-haired German boy an email. Or from Messaging him. Or from video chatting with him. Or exchanging cell numbers. Or calling him on a whim midweek. Or giving him a nickname. Or letting him call me by a nickname. Or inviting him to Kaiba Manor a few months after first contact.

You know, it didn't really occur to me that having him over would be a bad idea until after our plans were set for the coming Saturday. I couldn't exactly go without telling Seto what plans I had made... who was coming over and all...

I wasn't looking forward to that. Here I stood outside Seto's office, feeling uncomfortable for the first time since Seto had taken over KaibaCorp. This was practically a second home to me! (After the Manor, the Caribbean beach house, the Swiss mountain retreat, the California penthouse, and any of the other houses Big Brother owned throughout the world, of course.)

I took a deep breath and walked in. Leon and I were practically dating, if we lived any closer together, maybe we would be. Oh. Add that to the list of things to tell Big Brother... I was gay. Yeah. This was going to be _super special awesome _fun, I was sure. I mean, not just gay, but gay and practically dating a von Schroeder! A von Schroeder who was about to spend a weekend in Kaiba Manor starting tomorrow, no less.

"S-seto..." I stuttered, hesitating at the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked, immediately he ceased typing and looked at me with mild concern. My expression didn't seem to make him any less worried. Not that he looked particularly worried. He was good at masking his "weaker" emotions.

"I... well... we have to talk," I said, twirling a lock of my hair around my finger and chewing on my lip. I couldn't bear to look at him. I was about to drop a total of three out-of-the-blue bombs on him! And I was sure there wouldn't have been any warning. I mean, first, I've never shown any interested in guys. Second, I've never spoken of ever actually talking to Leon. And third, well, I certainly hadn't told Kaiba that I was having anyone over this weekend, let alone a von Schroeder.

Seto turned his full attention on to me, not that it wasn't already on me as I walked into the office. He shut down his computer to show that he wasn't allowing for any distractions. "Go on. I have time," he said, businesslike as usual.

"Well... I'm having a friend over, he'll be staying from Saturday until Monday..."

"And this had you worried, because...?" Seto allowed himself a mild look of confusion. This wasn't exactly the apocalyptic revelation he had been expecting, I observed.

"It- it's Leonhard," I said. I saw his confusion grow slightly, I turned my gaze onto my feet, "von Schroeder..." I said in a far quieter voice, hunching my shoulders and hesitantly glancing back at Seto.

"Mokuba, I can't hear what you're saying," Seto said, exasperated, "Haven't I told you not to mumble? It makes conversations very difficult when one side is near indecipherable, if you didn't know."

"M-my friend's name is Leonhard von Schroeder, he-he's visiting from Germany tomorrow and he'll be staying until Monday," I said louder, clenching my fists tightly, "I've been talking to him for awhile now and we thought we should get together, so I invited him over! S-siegfried has some business in Japan over the weekend, to I suggested that he-he stay with us, and he agreed... and-and..."

Seto put a hand up, "Alright..." he said, "Let me get this straight. You befriended a von Schroeder...?"

I prepared for the shouting that would surely come...

"...again... you befriended a von Schoeder and thought I wouldn't know a thing about it? Mokuba. I pay the bills around here. Your cellular bill had quite a few outgoing and incoming calls to a German number. And the overseas videochatting didn't escape my notice either," Seto shook his head, "I may not like Siegfried von Schroeder, but I will reserve some measure of respect for Leonhard, if only for his deuling capabilities. And besides, I do trust you Mokuba."

I stopped fretting, looking at Seto with wide, surprised eyes, "You... you're okay with Leonhard being in the house for the entirety of the weekend...?" I asked.

"I said I trust you, let's not push this too far," Seto sighed. "Is that all, Mokuba...?"

"No, um," I fidgetted again, "I-I also thought you might like to know that I'm... I-I'm gay..." I looked at the ground again, blushing. I expected some measure of disappointment, or for him to tell me that, no, I wasn't gay and that it was all a phase... but... I looked back up to find him shaking his head at me, sighing heavily. Disappointment then...?

"Mokuba. If you ever have anything to tell me that I _don't _know... feel free," he finally said, hitting the power switch to his computer. "I don't see how sexual orientation even matters so much, but if it makes you feel any better, you aren't the first homosexual Kaiba."

"Uh... does that mean Noa is...?"

Seto laughed, shaking his head, "Mokuba, come now," he said, glancing at me, "I do harbor suspicions concerning Noa, but no, I wasn't talking about him."

"So... you're...?" I can't say I was ever expecting that. "Are you... um... dating?" I asked.

"Are you stalling?" Seto countered, "I'm sure you had a third bit of news for me. Perhaps concerning the von Schroeder and your sexual preference?" he raised an eyebrow at me. Looked like he knew everything after all. But I don't know what I was expecting, Seto was a legit genius, after all...

"Well... ah... yeah..." I rubbed the back of my neck, grinning sheepishly, "And... you're okay with that too...?"

"No," Seto said bluntly, "But, again, Mokuba. I trust you."

"And are you dating?" I asked again.

Seto frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but then some deity decided to grace us with another's presence, almost as if in answer to my question. The door opened shyly (if ever an inanimate object can act "shyly").

"Hey, Yugi, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Taking Seto to lunch," Yugi answered, frowning as if the answer was obvious, "I do this every day. Otherwise he wouldn't eat lunch at all..."

I glanced at Seto, "Ohhh... so you and Yugi..."

Seto's frown darkened briefly, "Shut up, Mokuba."

I giggled at him (though I'll deny such an action vehemently if you ever ask me. I. Don't. Giggle.) and nodded, "Alright! Goodbye then, and have fun with Yugi, kay?" Seto rolled his eyes at me as I slipped out of the room.

So... I guess I had leave to ask Leon on a legit date...? Well. He was free Saturday and Sunday, I knew that much.

Speak of the devil, my phone was ringing with the tones I had set as Leon's Caller ID, "_I've got a dream! (she's got a dream!) I've got a dream! (she's got a dream!) I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam~!_" Yes. Sue me. I gave his Caller ID a Disney song. I turned on my cell phone and brought it to my ear. "Hey! Leo!" I greeted cheerily.

"Hallo, Mokie!" returned my friend optimistically, "Siegfried said I could definately be there, so I'll see you around one, tomorrow, okay?"

"Perfectly so! Hey, we should go out and do something Saturday night! Or Sunday night if you're not up for Saturday," I said.

"Ja! That would be fun!" Leon replied. He liked tossing around the German words- probably because I liked hearing them- even if he didn't usually have much in way of a German accent, like his brother. "It's a date, then!"

"Legit or friendly?" I quipped. We always seemed to be dancing around the idea of an actual relationship, but we lived so far apart, so our dance was an endless one.

"Legit...?" Leon offered shyly. A dance that just ended. And on a good note, if I do say so myself.

My grin widened, "Totally! Now I gotta go book a resteraunt or something!"

"You don't have to do that, Mokie!" he replied hurriedly.

"Dude! You're getting the works," I teased, "I'm thinking... a limo, the best resteraunt in town, a dozen or so roses, and a walk in the park. And something fun and completely un-first-date-like, besides. What do you think?"

"Roses? Limo?" Leon laughed, "Whatever you wanna do, Mokie!"

"There's this old antique bookstore on Main," I mused, "I think they have some old collections of fairytales... at least... they had a big Mother Goose book, antique, in the window last I saw. We could go there..."

"Sounds like fun," Leon said honestly, "I can't wait!"

"Neither can I!"

"Until then, Mokuba, auf wiedersehn."

"See ya, Leo!" I replied, turning my phone off and darting out the door and into the waiting car, "Home! And fast! I have reservations to make, Walker! I mean, I have a legit date! My first!" he squirmed in his seat.

"That's great, Mr. Kaiba," Walker smiled. He was a younger man recently hired onto the Kaiba staff. I liked him more than the other drivers.

"It's Mokuba, Mr. Kaiba's my brother," I said, grinning.

I... me... Mokuba Kaiba. I had a date. With Leonhard von Schroeder.

Fingers crossed for it to be a good one!


End file.
